1. Field of the Invention
The invention is primarily directed to a voltage-switching device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The device in accordance with the present invention permits rapid voltage switching. In order to switch high voltages, the device in accordance with the invention makes use of insulated-gate field-effect transistors which will hereinafter be designated as MOS transistors. Currently available MOS transistors are not capable of switching voltages higher than 1000 V without damage. In order to switch higher voltages typically within the range of 1000 to 3000 V, it is essential to ensure that each series-connected transistor does not have to withstand voltages which are in excess of ultimate values and are therefore liable to result in damage to the transistor.
The device in accordance with the present invention achieves a static and dynamic distribution of voltages in order to be capable of operating without any attendant danger of damage or destruction. The use of MOS transistors makes it possible to limit the electric power consumption on completion of the switching operation.
The device in accordance with the present invention is practically aperiodic or in other words displays very low response to the prior state. The device is thus capable of attaining high switching frequencies and may accordingly be employed for voltage switching to the grids of electron tubes such as traveling-wave tubes or klystrons. Similarly, the switching speed also permits a high repetition frequency. For example, in the case of switching times within a range of 0.8 .mu.s to 40 .mu.s, repetition frequencies within a range of 0 to 50 kHz are obtained.
The device in accordance with the present invention has an advantage in that its construction does not call for sorted components. This is permitted by dynamic balancing of voltages in the different series-connected MOS transistors.